Mirrors
by A-Slave-to-Fantasy-and-Dreams
Summary: Pence has always hated mirrors, because every time he looked in one- he saw some fat kid who no one wanted. Would Rai be the one to prove to him that he doesn't need a mirror to judge himself? My first fic, dedicated to Dreamless Kounichi
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, it's me Ami. And this is my first solo story. I was watching t.v. and got inspired...Which was weird because I was watching Spongebob_

_**D.K.-Sama, this is for you. I want you to know that I and your fans love you and wish you well. This is for you.**_

**Mirrors**

**Prologue**

The mirror. People use it for many different things: To get a last minute look at themselves before a date; to make sure they are applying makeup right; for special effects in movies; and to cast illusions in fun houses. The mirror is such a helpful thing- that is, if you're not afraid of the seven years bad luck crap if you break said mirror.

Not many people realize it, but mirrors are also symbolic...And insufferably cruel. They can show ones past, present, and sometimes even the future. They show your faults, your desires, your fears, and they show a side of you people don't see. Mirrors show the true you, the you that you try to hide form public. The mirror is symbolic in so many ways. Either a useful tool, or the very object that ruins your life.

Men have driven themselves mad, staring at mirrors, wondering how such a simple thing can be so powerful.


	2. Let's Bleed the Town Black

_Hello everyone. I know the Prologue seemed a bit confusing, but I had to set the mood...What mood, I have no idea. But it sounded cool. _

_What I'm gettin' at is that, people can be cruel to themselves by their looks and own opinions. So this story is to prove that true beauty is in your personality and what's inside. _

_This is sorta dark in a sense. Not what you would expect for a 'Get Well' story. But then again dear readers, this is D.K. Sama we are talking about, the one girl in this world who's mind is as twisted as mine. Well I never really thought much on this couple but D.K. Sama finds this couple absolutely adorable and always wanted to write one. So here it is: Craziness and all._

**Chapter One: Let's Bleed the Town Black**

Pence sat on his bed, knee's drawn up close to him, wrists laying lazily on his knees. He stared blankly ahead at his closet. Loud music blared from the speakers by his bed, yet Pence couldn't hear a single note, he just kept staring at his closet.

His closet doors were one of those where the doors were covered with mirrors so that it could reflect the objects in the room. But, it was different in Pence's case. He had spray painted almost all of the mirrors black so that he couldn't see the hideous reflection that they showed. He spray painted them black so that he couldn't see the dirty and tacky clothes he wore; so that he couldn't see the fat of his body; or the stringy hair when it's let down from his ugly head band.

He spray painted it so he wouldn't have to see himself.

His gaze drifted over his room. Clothes strung everywhere, paper torn to shreds all around the paper waste basket- which was empty. Furniture was shoved against the wall. He didn't have much anyway: just a small television which sat on his dresser with a VCR/DVD player and gaming system laying on top of said television. A gaming chair that sat a few feet away form the dresser. And there was a desk next to his bed. He had a simple laptop with dark evil-looking stickers all over the outside of it.

The desk was covered in stickers, post-its, pictures of him and his friends, and silly little writings. Pence eye'd the pictures- all of them- one at a time. His expression in the pictures was the exact opposite of what he looked like now-

_crackle_

Pence looked over at the last mirror on the closet doors. Well- the remains of a mirror. That poor mirror fell victim to one of Pence's tantrums. So now it was shattered, the pieces laying on his floor, and they aren't going anywhere any time soon. The boy on the bed- if you could call it that, because it was just a mattress he took off a futon and put it on the floor and threw some blankets and a pillow on it. Anyway, the boy on the bed leaned back and pressed his back to the wall and ran one of hands over the design on his wall.

His wall was red...blood red, with movie posters, silly signs on notebook paper that his friends made for him, and all that jazz lined the wall opposite his by the closet. Pence looked at the wall behind him, his fingers grazing the slash marks in the red wallpaper and holes in the wall. He lovingly eyed the black paint that was just splattered on the wall.

Pence was a...graphic artist. Graphich as in gothic blood and ore graphic, but mostly in his sketches. He used his talents with paint and his disaterous wall to make it seem like hands(hand drawn with pastel and chalk) were comming out of the real and painted holes. Also there were drawn building and stuff like that, with graffiti on the 'buildings'; and the black splattered and dripped paint made it seem like the hands, the building and the wall itself...Was bleeding.

Every opening looked like it was bleeding black blood. Pence smiled to himself. He loved his mural, it was kinda a reminder of how shitty life could be. He especially liked the big-lettered words that read **'Let's Bleed the Town Black'**. At the top left cornor of the wall.

There was a knock on the door. Amazingly over the music, Pence heard it. He quickly grabbed the remote that was right next to him and shut off the stereo and the loud music. He got off his bed and walked cautiously over to the door.

"Pence it's me, open up or so help me I'll call you 'Analey Spencer Dawnson' for the next three weeks!" It was Olette, Pences cousin. Pence chuckled at the threat she made and opened the door.

Olette was more than a cousin to Pence. She was a best friend, the brother he always wanted. He would say sister, but he already has three. She knew him in and out...Well kinda.

"'Lette, my first name is Corobay and my middle name is Pencer. Good try though," He corrected her with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the room. She held a giant case in both of her hands. Olette looked around the room. "Why is it that every time I come into your room, it's more desolate and depressing than before?" She asked setting the two cases on Pences bed. Pence shrugged.

"Thirsty?" Pence asked, Olette nodded unlocking the cases. Pence went over his closet, opened up one side and bent down and opened the mini fridge he had in there and pulled out two water bottles and shut the fridge door. He tossed one of the plastic bottles at his cousin, who turned around and caught it easily.

"So how's your job treating you 'Lette?"

"Awful, I hate working," Olette grumbled unscrewing the top of the bottle and taking a big drink, Pence did the same. "Pence don't ever get a job...Don't ever go to College...Don't ever leave highsch- you know what? Don't grow up, I don't care what those bastards tell you- being a grown up sucks major pedophile balls. I'm 27, and feel like I'm 59." The brunette girl flopped down her cousins floor and chugged down the water. Pence laughed, set his bottle water on his desk and sat down next to her. Olette in turn leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well you're the one who decided to Major in music, and minor in Psychology. You also decided to teach highschoolers music, and have apart-time job being the school teen psychology therapist. And not to mention you're the one who tells us that the world is an amazing thing, and growing up and getting a job is a great experience in life," Pence said stroking his cousins hair.

"I was lying out my ass, mostly cause it's in my contract," She mumbled. After a few minutes of silence Olette spoke again, "Your mirrors are spray-painted."

Pence rolled his eyes, of course she knew that, she just wanted to state the obvious.

"Oh I almost forgot why I came over,' Olette said, getting up and opening one of the cases.

"Now I know it's a little early, but Happy Birthday Pence," She said, stepping aside. Pence stood up and looked inside and gasped. "I...Is...is that?" Pence tried to form words, but he couldn't. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"You got that right, a custom designed Gibson Hummingbird. I had daddy craft and polish everything, well except the design. I...convinced a guy to do some labor free," Olette said, proud of herself. "You mean you slept with him?" Pence joked despite him still being in shock.

"No!" Olette asserted, before blushing. "OK I strip teased and gave him a blow job, but look at the art work!"

Pence couldn't argue there, whoever the guy was, Pence himself would have given the guy a lap dance, blow job, and would have slept with him for the art work. Of course there was the iconic hummingbird suckling on a flower to the side and where the tuners were; but on the opposite side of the body there was this pale white hand, extend upward, feathers and petals looked like they were falling into it's open palm. There were also a bird, it didn't look like a humming bird, but still cool. It floated above the hand and it's tale swirled all the way up to the tuners.

There were also small tiny deatils chizeled into the pale hand. And, Pence gaped, in bold letters at the bottom, it stated **'Let's Bleed the Town Black.'**

"I didn't even know you could do this, Olette, it's...Oh my gosh. It must have cost you and your dad a fortune." She shrugged.

"Nah, not really, it is my dad's job to make guitars, y'know? Besides, you know I'd do anything for my favorite saxophone player," She smiled and hugged him. "What's in the other case?" Pence asked pointing at the other case. Olette's face brightened up and she smiled really big-like.

"Oh, just my Gibson Custom Melvyn Franks 1959 original- you remember my daddy gave me it when I graduated from high school. Eek I love it-it's my baby-, LTD Solid body with Mahogany body, Maple top, Mahogany neck, Rosewood fingerboard, and two Hum bucking pickups. Man if I put this on auction, I'd get over 12,000 dollars. I was hoping to, y'know, play a song with you?"

Pence smiled and was about to say yes; but Olette's watch beeped, and she looked panicky. "Oh shit, I gotta go, I have some teacher meeting to take care of. Hey, can I leave my guitar here? Please?" Pence nodded. Olette cheered "Great I'll see you later, and if you hurt my baby and I will castrate you and burn your jeep bye...Oh wait?" Olette gasped and dug into her bag and tossed Pence a teddy bear.

"It's from Setzer, he didn't know what to get you so he had his girlfriend to get you someting- you know how lazy my brother gets. Well see ya later." With that she ran from the room.

Pence looked down at the fluffy bear she gave him. The teddy bear had on a white shirt saying 'happy birthday' in blue letters. There was a small card attached to the ear of the bear. Pence opened the card and read the little poem that was already printed on the card.

_And yet another you have grown_

_And it has most definitely shown_

_Hope this year is full of joy_

_Because now you are big boy!_

_Happy birthday :D_

It was signed by his other cousin, Setzer and his girlfriend. Pence closed the small card and noticed what was attached to the bears hand. It was a small heart-shaped mirror with floral pattern around the rim. Now he knew where the '_Most definetly shown_' line came from. Pence glared darkly at the little bear and the mirror. It showed his reflection. Hell to the fucking no.

Pence could see the blackness of his pupil growing and his hands beginning to shake. He grabbed the head of the bear and ripped it off, stuffing flying everywhere. He dropped the body and began ripping the bears head literally to shreds, throwing the stuffing everywhere. Once the head was gone, he did the same to the body, he ripped, yanked and tore the bear to shreds. All that was left was the mirror. It layed in the floor, he could see his reflection. His fat chubby cheeks, his hair was a mess, sweat rolled down to his chin, and the second one under it. His lips were off portioned, his nose was pointy, and his eyes...His currently black eyes, staring bad at hid.

He grabbed the mirror, held it in one hand and squeezed. He squeezed it tighter and tighter til it cracked. It crushed easily in his hand.

"It's gone...The ugly man is gone...He's gone," Pence whispered, squeezing the sharps into his palm, making them bleed. "He's gone...No more...no more." He throws the shards to one side of the room, except one large shard, Pence then raised up his shirt and ran the shard along his stomache, opening new and old wounds. He hissed in pain but moaned in pleasure before falling back onto the stuff covered ground.

He layed there...Staring at the ceiling, somache slowly stopped bleeding on it's own. Pence felt nothing, just nothing and...ecstacy. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do a think.

And then he came back to reality.

The thing with Pence is, when he looses it...Like he just did. He looses control and doesn't stop til his rage is satisfied, and he makes a cut. He makes it long, but not deep. The pain is like Ecstasy to him. He doesn't remember a thing til after it's over, after the pain and rage stop. He just see's the aftermath of what he did, and left himself to wonder why he lost control.

Pence sat up, careful not to hurt his stomache even more. He blinked and looked around the room, confused. The last thing he remember was reading the card of a teddy bear he got for his birthday then nothing. He hissed and noticed his hands were bloody too. Pence looked around and saw what seemed like snow, which was actually stuffing.

Confused, Pence had to ask one thing.

What the fuck did the teddy bear do?

**Chapter one: END**

_Soooo...what do you think, dark yet slightly humorous. Just the way D.K. sama likes it. Hehe, well I like it, but it's up to you. What do you guys think? Lemme know __**REVIEW! IF NOT FOR ME, FOR D.K. SAMA**_


	3. Just Call Her a Tragedy

_Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a while, but so much has happened. Me and my mother aren't on talking terms; I'm being forced to move into my mom's husband's house; my dad is being a major asshole; and- sadly- D.K. isn't getting any better. She worries me so much_, _I don't know what I would do if I lost her. D.K. is like a sister to me, I love her to death_. _I just pray she gets well as soon as she can._

_No real warnings, but some swearing and stuff and Yaoi. This chapter is more of comedy and nicer stuff(If you could call it that). I think I'm gonna be bipolar and may make every Odd chapter dark or darkish, and every even chapter nice and comedic or comedic-like. You will notice that I kinda picked up on D.K.'s A/N things...Hey when you hang out with a chick like her for so long you pick up on a few things by force of habit. Oh and Roxas in this story is based off DK because Roxas is her fave character so yeah_

_OOCNESS! I don't own FORGIVE ME FOR TYPOS  
_

**Chapter Two: Eisoptrophobia**

Now Pence wouldn't say that he had a phobia of mirrors, he just didn't like the reflection he saw. Hell, Pence didn't even know what the word meant- or that it was even a word- until his Psychology teacher read them the list of phobia's in freshmen year. But, as many would call it denial, he'd never admit that he had an obsessive fear of what he saw, because he never snapped when he was around people- it was always when he was by himself.

_"Pence..."_

Well, his stomach was almost fully healed form the other night's episode. All it was now was a crusting scar that matched all the others. But there was one thing- Pence couldn't remember. Call it short-term amnesia, Pence always forgets what he does when he snaps, or even why he snapped. Pence could only remember Olette throwing him something- He didn't realize til later that it was a teddy bear(The evidence in his room kinda gave it away)- and next thing he knew, his room looked like it had snowed and his hand was bleeding.

_"Pence...Helloooo"_

Pence doesn't know weather it was an old stuffed bear of his, or if it was the thing Olette tossed him- even though he was pretty sure it was the one Olette threw at him. He didn't even know why his hand was bleeding, he just suspected he broke more off his mirror doors- or, and he still didn't know why he had them, the other mirrors hanging in his room. For a guy with a phobia of mirrors he sure has a lot. Anyway, the doors were already cracked, painted, and broke all to hell, so it would make sense. But why? He doesn't know. There's problem, he never knows why he snaps at times- reason he's in denial of his obsession.

_"Peeeeence"_

Well in any case, he just let it go and cleaned up himself and the mess before anyone in his family saw the disaster.

Pence sighed and just stared out the window of his second story Economics class, tuning out the w-

**_"Corobay!"_**

Pence snapped out of his train of thought- if you would call that and looked to his right. There stood Pence's best friend, Roxas. The blonde was looking at him with concern and confused eyes. "Dude, you alive in there?" The blonde asked, shaking Pence's shoulder lightly. Pence shrugged him off and smiled. "Hey Rox," He said, then lowered his tone with a hint of confusion mixed in, "Why are in my Economics class? Shouldn't you be in Theater...Dude, how did you get Mr. Marcello to let you in?"

Roxas stared at his friend, and answered his question all in one sentence, "Pence, school's been over for fifteen minutes. Did you not hear the bell, plus everyone- including Mr. Marcello, is gone. See?" He motioned to the classroom- which was darkened from the lights being turned off; but yet kinda bright from the natural light pouring in from the windows, and from the hall through the open door. Pence checked his watch, Roxas was right- school ended about fifteen minutes ago.

"Dude," Pence scoffed, "No one even cared to try and tell me school ended, what the hell!" Pence pouted, making Roxas laugh. Roxas picked up Pence's backpack as the heftier of the two stood up and gather up his papers. The brunette grabbed his backpack form the blonde and slung it over his shoulder. The duo left the empty classroom into the semi-empty hall- apart from a few scarce people staying for tutoring or something like that, and a few faculty members. After a minute or two of silence, Roxas nudged his friend.

"So what were you thinking about that made you tune out the whole world, to the point where I had to scream your name in your ear?" Roxas asked, stuffing his hands into his blazer jacket. Pence's face turned a ting of pink and looked away to hide it. He couldn't tell Roxas, he just wouldn't understand. He just stared at the bleached white floor. After being asked if he needed to go to his locker(Pence said he didn't need to) the two walked towards the student parking lot.

"So, dude, since we don't have practice or anything, how are you getting home? Y'know your cousin has a faculty meeting, right?" Roxas asked his friend.

_Shit! _Pence thought, he totally forgot Olette had a faculty meeting til five. And it'll take him forever to walk home. Sensing his friends distress, Roxas smiled. "Hey, you can ride home with me and my brother, we got to pick up our mom and your house is on the way." Pence looked up at the blonde, giving a quizzical look. "Your brother?" Since when did Roxas have a brother. He- like Pence- had numerous sisters.

"Yeah, Rai. Remember? My parents adopted him a few months back...He picks me up all the time after practice..." He trailed off, hoping Pence remembered. After thinking for a moment it came rushing back to him. "Oh yeah..." He mumbled, thinking about Rai. "You think he'd mind?" Pence asked nervously. He was kinda intimidated by the man. Well anyone would be.

Rai was 6'2, and 230 lbs of muscle. He was on the Disciplinary Committee, along with Seifer Almansey and Fuu...Uhh Pence couldn't remember if it was Korean or Welsh, considering she's half Korean half Welsh. Yu?...Jeong?...Croft...McDougland? All Pence knows is that she's quiet, albino and sometimes mean as HELL.

Back to Rai, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and he always ended his sentences with 'Y'know'. He didn't have a good reputation for being friends with Seifer and Fuu, so most kids avoided him and treated him life a monster who could snap them in half. Why Roxas's parents adopted him was beyond his comprehension. But as stated earlier, he's not smart. He was actually classified as a Special Ed kid. So even though he will take normal classes, he will have to be monitored during school hours, take a few weekend courses for Special Education children- and it's also rumored that he takes anger management classes-, stay a few years extra in school and all that. So a Special Ed kid with a temper made him a very big threat to people.

But, and this is adding so much more insult to injury, Rai has a bad past- or so the rumors go.

Rai has a child, even though he's sixteen. Rai and the mother of his child detested each other, or so people say. With, false or true, knowledge of him having anger problems, they say he would beat her while she was pregnant. And The mom tried to commit suicide but went into labor and died during childbirth. The child is with the mother's grandmother, and Rai never goes and sees her.

But, the weird thing...Pence's heart beats faster when he's around him, and the thinks about the boy quite often. But that's out of fear...Right?

"...nna ride?" Roxas's voice drifted into Pence's subconscious. Pence flinches and nodded, without thinking. Roxas beamed and hooked his arm in the others and pulled him towards a 1998 green Land Rover.

Around the car was a group of three, the rather infamous 'Disciplinary Committee'. Seifer and Fuu were standing around, and on the hood of the car sat Rai. Pence gulped and felt his heart pound a little faster and he even thinks he's blushing. But why? **(Yes, he is THAT oblivious, most guys are about their feelings)**

Roxas was almost dragging him, mostly because he didn't want to move, to the group. Seifer was the first to notice the two, and took a drag of the cigarette between his fingers and puffed out two smoke rings. Roxas unhooked his arm from Pence and walked up to the older blonde and gave him a look. "Why is it that I tell you not to do something- like smoke- and yet you do the exact opposite?" Roxas questioned him, grabbing the cigarette butt from him and tossed to the ground, squishing it under his foot to extinguish it. Seifer glared at the smaller male.

Seifer was a good five or so inches taller than Roxas, which would make him about a foot taller than Pence. Seifer was also buff enough to break Roxas in half if he annoyed him, and taking Seifer's cigarette(he doesn't really have a nicarette addiction, he just likes it- a lot) really annoyed him.

So, instead of punching him- Seifer wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pecked on the lips roughly. Roxas squealed and wrapped his hands around his neck. Oh did Pence mention Roxas and Seifer were dating? Pence was quite shocked when he found out. Well, anyone would be shocked that the biggest bully in school was making out with your half-naked best friend in the local bookstore broom closet.

Pence blushed and looked away from the couple, as did Rai. Both always got a little embarrassed by PDA. Fuu scoffed and mumbled, "Oblivious..." Though neither Pence or anyone who heard to whom the sentence was aimed at. Rai, nervously scratching the back of his neck, peeked over at Pence. Their eye's met for a second before both quickly looked the other way.

"So," Rai began, "We leaving, or are you two gonna have sex in the parking lot, y'know?" Roxas and Seifer broke apart, both kinda panting a bit. Seifer smirked and pulled Roxas closer. "I think I'll do Sex in the parking lot." Roxas rolled his eyes at his boyfriends suggestion and nudged him in the ribs and broke out of his boyfriends grip. "Hey Rai, you mind if we take Pence home," Roxas asked, nodding to Pence. Rai was silent, as if thinking. Roxas also put in that it was the way to their moms work, giving him his famous 'You-can't-resist-OBEY-ME' puppy eyes and Rai looked at Pence, who hesitantly met his gaze. Rai nodded, making the smaller blonde smile big-like.

Seifer took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Roxas's waist and the two commenced in another make-out session. Rai got off the hood of the car and opened the driver side door, and moved the seat. Pence stood there for a moment, looking at him quizzically.

"Are you getting in or what, y'know?" Rai asked, nodding to the car beside him. Pence flushed and quickly climbed in the car; his hand accidently bushing over Rai's. Pence bit his lip, and Rai..Well Pence out of sworn he heard something along the lines of a moan. And he could almost swear he saw the other males face darken, but Rai quickly turned his head away so Pence didn't know for sure.

He adjusted himself in the backseat, placed his stuff beside him, and pressed his back against the seat in a way that he believed the seat would envelope him. Rai scooted the driver seat back into place, got in the car, and slammed the door shut. Trapping both him and Pence in the car. Pence's heart rate went through the roof. It was just him and Rai, the one thing on earth he feared more than Barney. Hey now, that Dinosaur is pretty scary! You doubt me, fine, then how about you get some pedophile-like, old, fat, drunk guy, put him in a purple dinosaur guy, and leave him alone to play with, dance, hug your children. Yeeeah not so sweet and innocent now is he?

Pence's hands began to tremble, and sweat formed on his brow.(He isn't allowed to wear his head band in school) Pence looked out the window and begged Roxas to hurry the fuck up. He bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

Rai simply scared him shit less, so sue him. If Rai turned around and said 'I'm gonna kidnap you and rape you for three days straight,' the bravest thing Pence could say would probably be 'You forgot the 'Y'know'' or 'The woods is a decent place this time of year'.

Said large man looked in his rearveiw mirror. He frowned. Pence was sitting there, fist clenched, glaring out the window, biting his lip, and he was trembling. Rai's eyes softened a bit.

_He must hate me, that's why he's like that,y'know? _Rai thought sadly _Otherwise, he wouldn't be acting like that. I guess I really am all that bad to be near...Y'know?_

The passenger door opened and Roxas slid in, but not before giving Seifer a last kiss goodbye. Rai hear a sigh of relief from the backseat. So Pence really didn't wanna be around him. Rai's heart broke a little.

"S-so where exactly am I taking this shrimp, y'know?" Rai asked, turning the car on. A quick glance in the rear veiw mirror, Rai saw Pence flinch and his face saddened a bit, which broke Rai's heart a bit more. Pence gulped and answered, "W-well...Roxas why don't you tell him how to get there. I suck at directions, I can't even give directions to my next door neighbors without getting lost." Pence and Roxas laughed. "That is so true, those three hours we searched for you, and found you in a tree at the park, were the funniest ever spent on you."

Roxas put in one of his CD's and the rest of the car ride was silenced by loud, obscene, but awesome punk music. (**For me that was Sum 41**)

Roxas gave directions by pointing at the last second...Which called for some drifting...And Roxas going 'whee'. Honestly, if Pence hadn't know him for like ever...Pence would think Roxas was a psychopath. So after a few sharp last minute turns(And almost hitting an old lady...Which also resulted in her and Roxas getting into an argument over who has the right-a-way. Pence never heard such foul language...And she seemed like a nice old lady, running a candy store and such.) they reached Pence's house...Well it was more like a renovated firehouse. (**Thank you Princess Diaries**)

"Well that was a fun ride," Pence mumbled to Roxas, who in turned laughed. The blonde scooted out of the way so Pence could get out. He turned back around and thanked them again before walking up to the building. Roxas got back in the car and turned to his adoptive brother, who was starting intently at the portly brunette. He smirked. "Are you into Pence?" He asked bluntly. Rai looked wide eye'd at the blonde. "W...What...I...Well that...Y'know?" Rai just couldn't form any words, and he felt his face growing hot.

"It's kinda obvious you like him Rai," Roxas teased, giving him a smug look. Rai turned away, and stared sadly at the steering wheel. "He's doesn't like me. Why should I even try, y'know?" Roxas gave him a sympathetic look. "Rai y-" he was cut off by Rai giving him a glare...But underneath it was sadness. "Just drop it okay? I don't want another Destinii," He said turning back to the road and drove away form the house. Roxas frowned and closed his mouth. He didn't have the heart to put in a 'Y'know'.

"I wasn't your fault Rai," Roxas said, fully sincere, "And don't always assume that every person you like will end up like...Like she did." Rai gripped the steering wheel tightly. Though he had a rough demeanor...He was actually a giant marshmellowy teddy bear. But he only let the closest people, like Roxas, see him that way. He doesn't even act that way around Seifer or Fuu. Well sometimes around Fuu, but that's only when she whines about Roxas's sister, Namine, not returning her feelings.(**Crack Pair ZOMG**)

Roxas held out one of his hands, and Rai gingerly took it. Roxas gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are my brother and one of my very good friends. But if you aren't ready I won't push you to do things, like get laid, if you're not ready to...But seriously, you need to get laid, you jack off louder than a horse," Roxas laughed. Rai gave a smile. Rai had to smile. "And how do you know what a horse sounds like Jacking off? You been having sex with horses without me knowing, Y'know?" The bigger male laughed when Roxas puckered his lips and did the guilty left and right look.

"Let's just get mom, you know how she hates us being late to pick her up," Roxas said, and the other nodded in agreement.

**With Pence**

He opened the large red door that led inside. He stepped through the threshold and slipped off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Pence smiled and looked around the room. His living room was a very large room with very tall ceilings and light pouring in at a 360 angle. Spiral staircases in two opposite cornors, an elevator that went to all three levels, and warm neutral colored furniture spread out. Kitchen was through a door in the far back. Pence loved his house, he helped his mom renovate it and decorate it form the ground up. Speaking of his mom- "Lucy! I'm home!" He bellowed, making it echo.

"Corobay? That you sweetie?" A sweeter than honey voice called from the third floor railing. There was a loud groan and some squeaks, it was the elevator opening on the top floor. There was a longer groan, which was the elevator coming down. It dinged and the main door opened, and Pence walked over and opened the fence-like cage door.(**Y'know like the Rugrats playpen...I have no other way to explain it, you don't get it? Too bad**)

"Hey momma," he said to the woman. The hardwood squeaked as a pair of wheels rolled over it. Pence's mom looked up at her son and smiled brightly. "

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked shifting her wheelchair so she could face him. Pence shrugged "Same old, same old I guess. So momma, are you hungry? Want me to fix something?"

The redheaded woman giggled and shook her head. "_I'll _make us something. I _am _the mom you know, c'mon." Both walked- well at least one did- towards the kitchen. His kitchen was rather large, as it use to serve twenty to thirty people at a time. Pence's mom should know- she was a fireman. Well not at first she wasn't.

Pence rested against the island, watching his mom prepare a meal and remembered hearing the stories, and seeing the trophies from when his mom was a Beauty Queen. His mom was gorgeous, and even that was an understatement. People say she was Helen or Aphrodite herself.(Which was funny since her name was Helena) People stared in awe at her, and she was a pageant girl growing up, and she won everything. She was also very talented: Playing the Cello, being a ventriloquist, an amazing singer, and even a good dancer.

But after a while she figured out that she wanted to do more than walk around in heels with too much make-up, smile and be happy in front of judges who- more-than-likely- are convicted child molesters. So she became a fireman. Helena loved the adrenaline of it, and the reward of helping people. And that's what she did for most of Pence's and his sisters life. Until the accident.

Pence remembered red. Pence remembered the flames. Pence remembered the screams. It was a Group Home for young teens with mental disabilities, and it was a big fire. A nurse was on the middle(It was a 3 story building)floor and she was trapped. His mom ran inside, despite her leader saying no. Pence was living across the street at the time and rushed from his bed to see what was going on, as any curious 13-year-old would. Within minutes his mom ran out with the nurse. And they thought it was over then, as the top began to collapse. But there was a scream. There was another person inside. They tried to hold back his mom- but she'd be damned if she let a child burn. So after a quick 'fuck you' to her superior she bolted from them.

Again she ran in. The fire was intense. and the building was collapsing around her. There were shouts of people telling her this was madness, but she didn't care. Nearing the top floor she found a child hiding in a closet. She carefully carried him down the flights of stairs. But suddenly there was a loud crash and something landed on her. She braced herself against the floor, shielding the child. She couldn't move her legs, and even more debris fell on her and the child, knocking her unconscious.

They got the child out with only a few minor burns...But Pence's mom wasn't so lucky.

Helena look back at her son from the stove and smiled the best she could with the good side of her mouth. Pence smiled back and stared at her. Pence loved his mom for her bravery, not for her past as a fireman. But for what happened that made people stare in awe and horror.

The majority of her face was scarred from burns she received in the fire.

Some made her not even look human. Her arms, legs, and back, too, suffered very severe burns; and her spine was fractured in a way that it could never be repaired. It's a tragedy, really. A major beauty...Reduced to a Paraplegic who's burned in a way that would give Two-Face a run for his money.

But, it wasn't like it ever happened. Helena never was fazed by the fact she suffered form those burns. She actually made jokes about herself for it. And thought it just proved her bravery. The Medal of Honor she won also proved it. But smiling everyday the way she does makes her a hero to Pence. That may be the corniest line Pence has ever said.

"So Pence, I was talking to your dad, and we could get your Jeep up and running by the end of the week," Helena said, breaking Pence from his thoughts. "Oh? That's great!"

"Speaking of Dad, where is he? And where's Alaynia, Chiserey, and Ramiella?" Pence asked, handing his mom a spatula he asked for. "Oh, your father is out tinkering in that shed of his. And Ramiella is moving some of her things into her new dorm room, Alaynia is taking up extra shifts at the Bank, and Chiserey is volunteering at the community center helping Adults with ESL.(English Second Language)," Helena answered, pouring some liquid into the frying pan. Pence rolled his eye's. His sisters were always at some lesson or moving things or snogging their boyfriends. They never seem to sit still. and all seem to be an over-achiever at SOMETHING! Ramiella(24)- The top marks Med student(living at on-campus dormitories) who's a dog-walker; Alaynia(27) the money-grubbing workaholic Bank Manager, and Chiserey(19 1/2) the walking Rosetta Stone.

Then there was Pence(16 1/2) The laid back graphic artist who marches Saxophone and loves to eat. Pence was very diffrent from his hustle bustle family- but that's how he likes it.

"Here," Helena said shoving a bowl towards him. There were a varied of vegetables and fired meat. The smell made Pence's mouth water. Since the incident Helena took up cooking(Which is so ironic it's not even funny since she loves gas fire ovens) and she's REALLY good at it.

"Well I better head up back stairs, my book won't right itself, by the way my editor loved the title you suggested _Facing Irony: The Tales of a Cursed Beauty_. I for one though quite liked my title, _Helena, the Beautiful Human Marsh-mellow_."

Like Pence said, she loves joking around. Pence rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are so weird mom," he mumbled before eating. There was a loud bang and black smoke coming from the shed outback. "Oh dear," Helena mumbled, rolling over to the back door, peering out. "The man must be tinkering with some machine. Either that or he's playing with high grade explosives and smoke bombs again." Just then a figure appeared, caked in black dust.

He came in through the back door coughing and dusting himself off. "Lorcan, what on earth are you doing in there?" Helena asked her husband. Patting his plaid shirt he replied, "Just messing with old machinery. I tried to restart it and it exploded on me." Looking up, he saw his son staring at you. "Ah Corobay," he said, smiling brightly, teeth slightly black from the soot "Wonderful news, your jeep is almost fixed, I just gotta tighten a few things and you'll be driving it by the weekend."

Pence gave out a whoop, he's been waiting ages for his jeep to get fixed. He and his dad found this rather old jeep, and vowed to fix it up- well his dad did, Pence just help the light for him. He's been waiting nearly six months. "That's great, now I don't have to get rides from other people," Pence glowed, finishing up his meal. Placing his dish in the sink he waved to his parents. "I got some homework to do, I'll see you guys later."

He ran up the spiral staircases, going up to the top floor and walking over to a door in the very back that led to a rather steep stair case, a small hall-like place that led to a door, the door to his room. He enjoyed living up in the tower part of the house, it gave him privacy and the views form his room give him inspiration for his artwork. Huffing slightly he entered his depressing-looking room, his demeanor changing from his masked happiness to that of a child indifferent of the world who wish everyone would go away.

He sat on his bed and held his head in his hand. Suddenly, out of no where, Rai popped into his head. Pence's face became hot and his heart began to race. Pence shot his head up and clutched his shirt that was over his heart. _What's with me? Why am I like this?_

If only every question had an instant answer.

He stared at his blackened mirrors, as if to find the answers to every question he has thought.


End file.
